Of An Icy Heart
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: What if Freeze finally gets his revenge with a little help from the duos. Taken place after 'Charizard Begins.' Go easy on this one please:D
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is a year after the story, "Charizard Begins" and yes Lapras is taking the lead in this one. ) I do not own anything from DC comics!**

* * *

****A year after the war at LA, Nadilla and Lapras are in Virginia for a holiday and their parents are having a function with their father's old friend, Ferris Boyle. This time, Nadilla brought her rabbit, Fluffy for the trip since the hotel allows pets. Now the family are meeting with Boyle at a fancy French restaurant.

"Mom, why is Naqi not with us?" asked Nadilla. Her little brother maybe autistic, but she really loves him.

"Well it's going to be an adult party and you are grown up to go with us. Besides, he's living with your grandparents," says her mom. Nadilla's dad join in the conversation.

"Also, I don't want to make a scene and embarrass myself infront of anyone at work."

"Aww but it'll be no fun without Naqi," pouts Lapras while he rests his body on Nadilla. Nadilla's dad smile and said, "Don't worry, he'll be fine with your grandparents and we're late!"

Later in the evening, Nadilla and her family are at the 'Le Petit Restaurant' and in front of the door stood a man in a tuxedo with grayish-black hair and he looks in his mid 30s.

"Well, well. Looks like you and your family made it Nazhan," said the man.

"Thanks for the comment Boyle,"said Nadilla's dad.

"Now let's have din- WHAT IS THAT THING?!

Nadilla noticed that Mr Boyle was referring to Lapras. "Don't worry Mr. Boyle, this is my friend Lapras. He's a water horse."

"Yeah, and I don't bite," Lapras barks out.

Boyle looks like he is about to faint. "AND HE TALKS?! Never mind that, let's go and have dinner and keep that slimy beast of yours outside!

Nadilla couldn't help but snarl at him, "I don't like him. He's like a grumpy old man with a bad manner."

"You said it Nadilla. He called me a slimy beast!"

"Now, now you two. Behave yourself and don't embarrass us for once," said Nadilla's mom. Soon, the family and Boyle are eating their meal in the restaurant until Boyle spoke up. "Tomorrow I'm having a party for the best humanitarian around and all of you are invited. I'll give you the address after this."

"Ferris that's wonderful! We'll be there," said Nadilla's mom. As soon as Nadilla's mom said that, both Nadilla and Lapras laughed hysterically. "He's name is Ferris Boyle?" chuckled Nadilla.

"More like a 'ferris' wheel sunk into a 'boyling' water," said Lapras who burst out laughing.

Just as Nadilla's dad was about to say a word, a huge blast of ice was seen in front of Boyle.

"Revenge is upon you Boyle," says a deep monotone voice. When Nadilla turns around, she sees a man in a robotic suit wit pale skin and red goggles holding a freeze gun. Lapras suddenly jumps up and said, " Freeze!"

The man smirks, "That's Mr Freeze to you." He fires his gun at Boyle but Nadilla tackled Boyle to the ground. Soon, Lapras launches his attack at Mr Freeze but it does not affect him. "My suit gives me a super human strength for your information. With that he left the restaurant and said,"I'll be back for you, Boyle."

"Hey, come back here!" says Lapras as he speeds up to catch up to Freeze. "Go for for it Lapras!" cries Nadilla.

With that, Lapras hops on a moving truck to catch up with Freeze.

* * *

**Ok Mr Freeze and Boyle are here! Please review and no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so** **what's going to happen to Lapras? Well here it is!**

* * *

While Lapras is on a moving truck, he saw Mr Freeze in front of him in a large tank-like car. "Perfect," smiled Lapras. During the road trip, Lapras keeps an eye on Freeze's car so that he can follow him. While watching Freeze's car, Lapras thought to himself, _Why does he want revenge from Mr. Boyle?_

__Soon, Freeze's car was changing directions while the truck he was on was going straight. " I have to jump. I've never made this jump before." Without further, Lapras closed his eyes and jump to reach Mr Freezes car and he landed at the license plate. Lapras climbs on top of the tank-like car and waits for it to stop. After a few minutes, the car has reached an abandon warehouse and Lapras sees Mr Freeze getting out of the vehicle. Lapras follows him with top speed since he is still a kitten size.

Inside the warehouse, Lapras notice that the temperature is in subzero temperature. "My kind of place," Lapras purred softly. After a long 'walk', Lapras saw Mr Freeze in one room with something in his hand. It was a snow globe and it has a nice soft music when the little figure inside the glass twirls around. Then, Lapras saw a sad look on Freeze's face. "This is how I'll always remember you, surrounded by winter, forever young, forever beautiful. Rest well, my love. The monster that took you from me will soon learn that revenge is a dish. Best served cold."

"_I wonder who is this monster,"_ Lapras thought. Suddenly, he saw another room opposite the room he saw Freeze.

Lapras went into the other room and saw nothing but a small television, a VCR tape and a file on the table. Lapras climbs on the chair and hops on the table to look at the file. The file says, 'Victor Fries'. Lapras opens the file and there was a picture of a man and his wife in a wedding. "Why this is the sweetest couple I've ever seen! I gotta show this to Nadilla after I watch this tape." Little did Lapras know, Mr Freeze was watching him at the corner of the door.

Lapras slots the VCR in the player and switch on the television and watch the video. '_My name is Dr. Victor Fries and I am recording and praying on mankind's first cryogenic immortality. Behind me you see the CC-100, a machine that I build it myself to use it as a freezing chamber. I created it to freeze a subject until I can find a cure. Subjects like my own beloved wife, Nora. Once the cure is found..._

While Lapras was watching, he sees a man trying to unlock the door on screen and it was Boyle. "Mr Boyle!?" barks Lapras in surprise. _'I'm in debt because of you.' _

_' You can't do that. My wife is in there!'_

_'So bring her out.'_

_'You can't interrupt the process now!"_

__Lapras watch in horror and growl a bit. _'This is my equipment! Mine!'_

__Suddenly, Victor pulls out a gun and points at Boyle. _'NO! Stay away from her, murderer!'_

_'Victor, we can talk'._ After that, Boyle kicks Victor that sends him into a few chemicals that turns his skin light blue. '_Nora! NORA!_

__After that the video finnish and Lapras was crying and feeling angry at the same time. "So, I knew that there's something fishy with Mr Boyle. First, he calls me a beast, glares at Nadilla a lot of times and now this! I gotta show this to Nadilla." Just as Lapras was about to get the tape he felt a cold hand on his back.

"I don't think so young dinosaur," said a cold, deep voice. Lapras turns his head and he was face to face with Mr Freeze. He points his freeze gun at Lapras.

"Listen Freeze, before you shoot me, I just want to say that I'm sorry about what have you become and you're wife. I just want to show this to my owner, Nadilla because she can help. I know what it feels like to be alone, turn into a monster and losing the thing that you love. Because, that happens to me and Nadilla," Lapras whines sorrowfully.

Freeze puts down his weapon slowly and from his red goggles, Lapras can see his eyes soften at his comment. "What do you mean it happened to you and your owner?" he asked and he sits on the chair while Lapras 'walks' to the edge of the table and took a deep breath before telling his story. "You don't mind if I want to call you Victor?" he asked. Freeze gave Lapras a small nods

"Alright Victor, I was born in Scotland at the Loch. Nadilla's grandpa told me that he found me in an egg and thought it was a shell and that was Nadilla's first birthday present. I hatched in the middle of the night in Nadilla's room and my grandpa told me that she smiled at me at that's the start of our friendship." Lapras smiled as he speaks while Victor listens to him with a warm smile.

"Years passed and Nadilla was six and I was well, this size but smaller and we live in Malaysia, our home. I learn how to speak the human language like a second nature besides my water horse grunts. We were going on a small trip to a science centre and thats where everything changed our lives. Nadilla discovered a drink that's purple and she drank it. She offered me some of it and it was tasty. Little did we know, by the next day Nadilla woke up with dragon features and me having a dark blue skin and a shell on my back. We soon realized that the drink was actually a type of formula. We learn how to control it over the years and we came up with our dragon names."

" Wait a minute Lapras, isn't it? Are you and Nadilla 'Charizard' and 'Aquastorm' that was in the news?" asked Victor. "Yup and please don't tell anyone else about it," pleads Lapras. Victor chuckled lightly, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Victor. Now, during school days for Nadilla, she tried to fit in but everyone hates her because she likes to hang around the animals like the birds and the cats. I, myself am scary to some people but Nadilla understands me. We were outcasts during that time and we are now. Then, we met the greatest friends later on and they taught us how to defend ourselves if we're in trouble. And that is my story."

Victor claps and pats Lapras softly, "You and your owner are very brave. I was an awkward child who likes to freeze things because I cannot accept deaths when I have pets. My parents never understand my work. I was sad until I met my Nora. She was an angel to me and she understands me. One night after we were married, she came down with an incurable illness. I was losing her and I promise her that I will find the cure. And thats where you saw the video that was taken place back at the lab."

With that, Victor let out a few tears from his goggles. Lapras gave him a sympathetic nudge with his snout. "Don't worry Victor, we'll find your wife."

"Thank you Lapras, I'm sorry what I have done to you and Nadilla. Why don't I take you back to the restaurant and let's discuss about the plan tomorrow with your owner," said Victor.

"Hey, no problem. Let me show Nadilla the tape and the picture of you and Nora as a proof."

"Very well, but before we leave I would like to see your dragon form."

Lapras grins and said "Stand back Freeze!" And thats where he transforms into Aquastorm. Victor looks up to the 11 ft tall dragon with awe. "Impressive." Lapras smiles and transforms back into his original form.

"Alright, lets go," said Lapras while hopping onto Victor's shoulder while holding the tape and picture in his mouth. The two went into the the tank-car and drove off to the restaurant. "_I hope Nadilla is still there,"_ thought Lapras. This is going to be a long night for him.

* * *

**FYI, Lapras was suppose to move like a seal and let's see what's the plan. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So what's the plan guys!**

* * *

So Lapras sat at the passenger seat while Victor drives. Lapras was holding on to the photo and the tape to show to Nadilla. The time on Victor's "car" says, 8.30 p.m. Along the way, Lapras chats with Victor about their lives and suddenly, Lapras breaks the conversation with a question. "So Victor, did Nora gave you that snow globe? No offense but you like to bring it everywhere," asked Lapras with curiousity in his eyes. Victor sighs deeply and touched the snow globe gently before turning to Lapras.

"Yes, my Nora gave me this before our wedding day. She said that whenever I'm alone, this snow globe with her in it makes me happy. But now, I'm alone because I was losing her. I prayed that she will be alright after what Boyle had done to her... and to me," Victor whispers while he felt like there's a lump in his throat. Lapras placed his flipper gently on his hand. "Don't worry Victor, we'll find her."

"Lets hope so Lapras. Lets hope so.

Meanwhile at the restaurant, Nadilla was waiting for her food and Lapras' food since both of their food are the slowest. While waiting, Nadilla feels bored of hearing the adults talking about tomorrow's party. Nadilla knows that the party was going to be held at the building next to the hotel she's staying. The building was called "Gothcorp". "I'm going to take some fresh air while waiting for my dinner," said Nadilla. "Ok but don't go anywhere but close to the restaurant," said her mom.

So Nadilla went outside and breathes in and out. '_Fresh air! Now I don't have to listen to anymore adult conversation.' _Soon, Nadilla saw a tank-like car in front of her and the passenger side window slowly rolls down. "Mr Freeze!" gasped Nadilla. But before Nadilla can say a word, Lapras jumps out of the window with the tape and picture in his mouth. "Hey Nadilla, you're not going to believe this but Freeze here is not so bad and here's the proof I want you to see," said Lapras while snuggling up to Nadilla. "You're pet is very unique, Nadilla," said Victor.

"Did you do anything to Lapras when he was chasing after you?" asked Nadilla with a worried expression. Victor gave her a warm smile and said, "Don't worry, he's safe. In fact, Lapras wants to show you something and maybe tonight the three of us will have a discussion. Lapras will tell you all about it. By the way, you can call me 'Victor'. Nadilla sighs with relieve and said," Alright...Victor. Why don't we have the discussion at the hotel which is not far from here? The hotel is called 'Royal Astoria' and it's next to a building called 'Gothcorp'.

Victor clenched his hand into a fist before replying back to Nadilla, "That is the building I used to work. But very well, I come to the hotel."

" Jawesome, Victor! We'll wait for you at the balcony at 11:30 p.m," said Nadilla. Victor nods before leaving. After the "car" left, Nadilla and Lapras went back inside the restaurant to have their dinner. After dinner, the family went back to the hotel. They have a connecting room which is one for Nadilla's parents and another one for Nadilla, Lapras and Fluffy. "Hey, Fluffy! How's my good boy?" cooed Nadilla as she pats her black and white rabbit. The rabbit respond by nuzzling his cute nose on his mistress' palm. "So what do you want to show me Lapras?"

"Well first of all, I want to show you this photo." Lapras gives Nadilla the photo and Nadilla looks at the picture carefully. After a while, she smiles and asked, " Is this Mr Freez- I mean Victor and his wife?"

Lapras nods and said ," Yup, that's him and his wife, Nora."

"She's beautiful, Lapras. But if he has a wife, why did he attacked Boyle in the first place before we trust him?" asked Nadilla. "And that's why I have this tape," said Lapras.

_3 minutes later,_

After the video on the television, Nadilla couldn't help but cry and snarl at the same time. "Poor, Victor! I should have let him freeze Boyle in the first place. Now I know that Boyle's the real monster!" snarls Nadilla in her raspy animal-like voice. "Easy there Nadilla, you don't want mom and dad to find out about that," Lapras whispers softly. Nadilla dries her tears quickly and said "Let's go to the balcony, Lapras. Come, Fluffy!"

So Nadilla and her two animal companions went outside to the balcony and wait for Victor. While waiting, Nadilla sat on a chair with Fluffy in her lap and Lapras on her shoulder. They talk about mythology and animals, which are their favorite topics along with ancient history. "Nadilla."

"Hm?"

"Do you think that there are more water horses out there in Scotland?"

"I'm not sure Lapras but lets hope so. Something inside me thinks that there are water horses out there. Besides, you're not the only one here." After three hours of talking and eating fruit salads, Nadilla walks to the edge of the balcony with Fluffy in her arms and Lapras looking at the other side. Both of them saw Victor and Nadilla gave him a signal while Lapras barks happily. Victor opens the fire hydrant and fires his freeze gun so that he can go up to the balcony. "I'm glad you're here Victor," said Lapras.

"So am I and who is this?" asked Victor as he kneeled down and pats Fluffy. Fluffy was about to run away from the 'giant' ice man, but he soon relaxes under the touch. "Oh that's my other pet, Fluffy," said Nadilla. "Nice rabbit you got here."

"I showed Nadilla the tape and the picture Victor," said Lapras. "Yeah, I'm sorry about what happen to you and Nora," Nadilla's voice breaks down into a sad tone. Suddenly, Nadilla's eyes lit up. "Say Victor, after that accident what happen to Nora?"

"After what Boyle has done, he unplugged the switch from the machine and I thought she was going to die," said Victor. "Maybe there is a way we can find her and see if she's alive and we can bring her to a hospital. But, I'm going to need Lapras and Fluffy's help to find her while you and me will give Boyle a humiliation of his life."

"Sounds like a great idea Nadilla, but how are we going to find her if we don't have anything as a clue?" asked Lapras, cocking his head to one side. "How about the snow globe? You can sniff it first to find Nora," suggests Victor.

"Good idea Victor, and by any chance does 'Gothcorp' have a control room?" asked Nadilla.

"Oh yes, there is one and I'll show you where it is. I see what are you planning now, little one."

"The party will start around nine after dinner and we'll meet at the entrance before our little mission. Operation: Saving Private Nora," said Nadilla with excitement in her voice.

Then it is settle. Let the games begin...

* * *

**Alright, so how is the plan going to work? Tune in!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I'm sorry I didn't update this. School's killing me!**

* * *

The next day was the big day. Nadilla is going to the party while Lapras and Fluffy are going to ride with Fries in his "car". "Are you ready Lapras?"asked Nadilla. Lapras jumps and clapped his flippers with excitement. "You bet!"

And that night, Nadilla was wearing a red dress and Lapras and Fluffy are having their dinner before the big plan. "Listen, Fries said that he'll pick both of you at eight since the party is at nine. You know how to open the door right?"

"Of coarse, Nadilla," said Lapras.

So Nadilla and her parents left at 7.30 p.m. Nadilla reached the place at 7. 45 and the place was packed with different people. Of coarse there are a few teenagers. _'I hope this plan will work'_ Nadilla thought. She checks her watch and said "I have to met them outside at 8."

Meanwhile at the hotel, Lapras was pacing back and forth waiting for Victor. Soon he heard the doorbell and he looked into the peephole. To his relieve, it was Victor Fries. Lapras opens the door and Victor came in with his freeze gun if something goes awry. "Are you ready Lapras,?" asked Victor.

"I'm all charged up!"

So the three of them went into Victor's "car" with Fluffy having a special seat and Lapras sitting in front with Victor. "Do you have the snow globe Victor," asked Lapras. Victor smiled.

"Of coarse, it's right here." Victor pulls out the snow globe from the glove compartment. ' _I hope we can reach Nadilla in time' _thought Lapras.

Now back to Nadilla, she was just eating a nice trout until Boyle announced, "The party will start at nine so if anyone wants to go to the bathroom, please go now."

_'This is my chance to meet the boys.'_

When Nadilla went outside from the window of the girl's bathroom, she takes out her dress and reveals a red suit underneath. It was the same suit that helped her transform into Charizard without ripping anything.

As Lapras, Victor and Fluffy reached the building, they saw Nadilla. "Glad that you guys made it," Nadilla sighs with relieved. "Yeah, me too," said Lapras.

Nadilla looked at Victor. "So where's the control room?"

"It's at the third floor. And I've found Boyle's home location and found this," said Victor while taking out a file from the glove compartment. "Now here is a walkie talkie for you to communicate with Nadilla and I when you find Nora."

Lapras takes the walkie talkie from Victor and ask,"Alright Victor, so let me sniff the snow globe."

Victor hands Lapras the snow globe and he sniffs it. After a while, he picked up a scent from the window of the second floor.

"Victor, I think she's in the second floor."

Victor was about to break the fire hydrant until Nadilla stops him. "Wait Victor, I have a better idea." Nadilla suddenly turns into a dragon towering over the three. "Don't worry, it's still me," said Nadilla in a raspy whisper. Fluffy was about to run until he recognized his owner's scent.

"I'm glad no one's looking,"said Lapras while looking around. Victor stares at Nadilla with awe. "So this is the famous Charizard. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Victor, now hang on." The three climbed on Nadilla's back and Nadilla flew up to the building and sends Lapras and Fluffy to the second floor while she and Victor went to the third floor. Through the window, they saw a man controlling the camera and the high technology that Nadilla has never seen it before.

"Victor, do you think that you can freeze him? I'll defrost him after that."

"Very well, but the ce in my freeze gun will melt after an hour."

"Oh..."

Victor aims his gun at the man and with one shot, it was a direct hit. After the man was frozen, Victor climbs into the window and Nadilla transforms back to herself and lands on the edge of the window. Both of them put the man inside the closet. "Alright, let us begin."

Meanwhile on the second floor, Fluffy and Lapras are following the scent. "It's getting stronger here," Lapras sniffed and Fluffy twitch his nose in response. Soon, they find a room and Lapras jumps on the handle to open the door. Inside, Lapras saw a big glass container in front of him with a young woman inside and when he sniffs it, his eyes grew wide like a burrowing owl. "I found you, Mrs Fries."

Back in the control room, Victor was switching the videos that Boyle was going to show with the video that Lapras and Nadilla just watched with a little touch with pictures of Boyle inside the file. "Alright, we did it!" cheered Nadilla. Suddenly, the walkie talkie was on.

"This is Lapras and Fluffy, over. We found Nora over."

Victor quickly grabs the walkie talkie and said, "Where is she Lapras?"

"She's in the cold storage full of machines and other formulas, if you know what I mean."

"Don't worry, I'm coming. Nadilla, you know what to do."

Nadilla nodded slowly.

At the storage, Lapras sniffs in the air and caught another scent. But this scent is safe. It was Victor.

"Thank you Lapras and Fluffy for finding my wife," said Victor with a tear that slid from his eye. "Nora. My Nora, you're safe at last."He opens the container and carries Nora out of there. "Let's go and meet Nadilla," barks Lapras. So the three went back to the control room and saw Nadilla laughing.

"Hey what did we missed?"

Nadilla points downwards and there stood Boyle on the stage fiddling with his tie because the place was packed like sardines. "And now," said Boyle "We will watch the videos of my achievements." With that, he snaps his fingers as a gesture to start the video.

Victor pushes the play button and there it shows a picture of Boyle in his childhood years where he was spoilt and always cry a lot if he doesn't get something. The crowd erupts into laughter and the look on Boyle's face was priceless!

Even Nadilla and Lapras bursted out laughing. Next, the video shows the tape that Lapras watched and the crowd suddenly gasp in horror and Boyle was horrified. " Please it's not what you think I-" then he looks up.

"So, they are the culprits," muttered Boyle. Suddenly, Lapras' expression changed. "Um guys, I think Boyle found us."

Soon, Nadilla jumps out of the window and transforms into Charizard. "Hurry guys!"

And Lapras, Fluffy, Victor and Nora got onto Nadilla. Victor smiled, "We'll find the cure, darling. "

Nadilla smiled and flew off into the night. "Let's find a hospital and fast!"

* * *

**Wow, that was long! Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about waiting. I was at camp so please bear with me!**

* * *

It has been a long flight for Nadilla to find a hospital but she promised Lapras that she will help him. She cranes her neck to see the passengers behind. Lapras and Fluffy were talking to Victor. In his arms, Victor was holding on to his wife. A tear slides down at the corner of Nadilla's eye.

As Nadilla turns back to look for a hospital, Lapras barks out. "Hey Nadilla, I found a scent of hospital and it's not far ahead!"

Nadilla sniffs in the air. Lapras was right. She can smell medicines like herbal types. "Ok, I'll drop you and Freeze down there while I send Fluffy home."

Lapras was puzzled. "You mean that you're not coming with us?"

Nadilla lowers her head once they are at the hospital. "Well, Fluffy needs some rest and mom and dad will get mad if they find out that I'm not at the party. But, I'll be back once they're asleep"

"Thanks for the ride Nadilla," said Lapras as he slides down Nadilla's head. He was followed by Victor who was carrying Nora in his arms. "Come Lapras, time is running out," said Victor in his monotone voice.

When Victor and Lapras went into the hospital, Lapras turns around to see Nadilla holding Fluffy in her claws safe and sound. "Go, save your wife Freeze!" roars Nadilla before she takes off with Fluffy.

Soon, Victor and Lapras are in the hospital. "Don't worry, we will find the cure," said the doctor who was known as Dr. Combs. "We will bring her in the examination room to find out about her symptoms."

When the Dr. Combs and the nurses placed Nora on the bed and pushed her into the examination room, Lapras and Victor waits outside for the news. "Please let my wife be okay," murmurs Victor. Lapras placed himself under Victor's hand. "Don't worry Victor," said Lapras. "She'll be alright. Nadilla told me that if you love someone very much, God will hear you and grant you your wish."

Victor smiles at Lapras' words. He suddenly gave Lapras a hug and Lapras close his eyes with a purr. "Lapras, thank you for helping me find Nora and I thought Nora was the only one who understands me but I was wrong. Because you and your owner changed it. You two are like my closest friends."

"Thanks, Victor."

Suddenly, Dr. Combs came out of the room with a calm expression on his face. "Mr. Fries."

"Yes doctor?" asked Victor as he stands up for the news. "Your wife has a rare blood-type so we decided to do an operation," said Dr. Combs. Victor's heart felt like it had crushed until Dr. Combs says, "Luckily, we found organs from our donors that are the right size for her age so she's got a chance to live. I also want to thank you for keeping her alive with your cryogenic technique for freezing her. If it wasn't for you, she could have died."

A tear slides down at the corner of Victor's eye-goggles. "Thank you! Oh thank you, Dr. Combs!"

Dr. Combs chuckles and then his voice sounds firm this time. "Mr. Fries, I am going to give you a choice. Since we are going to perform the operation now, do you wish to stay here until the operation is done or I'll call you at home when it is complete?"

Victor has a determination in his voice. "I prefer to stay here until the operation finish. Food does not matter, sleeping does not matter. The only thing that matters now is my wife."

"Very well," sighs Dr. Combs. "Nora is very lucky to have a devoted husband.

With that, Victor and Lapras sat at a chair that is close to the operating rule. "Hey Victor, do you wanna hear a story?" asked Lapras. Victor pats him on the head. "Alright, but is this a happy story?"

Victor was surprised when Lapras shakes his head. "Actually, it's a sad story. Do you remember that I told you about the saddest moments for Nadilla?"

"No, not really. What is it about?"

Lapras lets out sigh before speaking up. "When Nadilla was eight, our grandfather who found me in an egg died. Nadilla was heart-broken at that time. Not only that he died, but before this Nadilla argued with him because he can't do anything to make her mom listen to her. So Nadilla's final words are ' I wish you were dead!' before going back."

Victor placed his hand on Lapras as he continues, "The next day, Nadilla went to our grandparent's house to apologize to our grandfather. She told me to stay downstairs to wait for our parents and grandmother who were out shopping. I was sitting downstairs until I heard a scream upstairs and when I went up, I saw Nadilla next to our grandfather on the bed trying to wake him up but nothing happens until Nadilla whispered,

'He's gone Lapras.'"

Lapras saw Victor shed a few tears from his story. "Aw, don't worry Victor. You're one of the lucky ones. As I was saying, after Nadilla told me that he is gone, she whispered in his ear to say that she is sorry and how much she missed him. When the funeral starts, we all read prayers and then when he was going to be buried, Nadilla sang a song that is soft for me to hear but I can still remember how did it go."

_Step one, you say we need to talk,_  
_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk,_  
_He smiles politely back at you,_  
_You stare politely right on through._

Victor stared at Lapras. The words of the song reminds him of the time where he met Nora after going through a hard time with his parents and school. When he closed his eyes, the second verse of the song becomes powerful.

_Some sort of window to your right,  
As he goes left and you stay right,  
Between the lines of fear and blame,  
You begin to wonder why you came._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness,  
And I would have stayed up with you all night,  
Had I known how to save a life._

That verse made him remembered the time where he met Nora at the university while he was a professor. She was beautiful, graceful and she understands him. They were a happy couple and when Victor proposed to her, that was the happiest moment of his life. The two were having a wonderful life until that fateful day.

Nora was diagnosed with a fatal disease.

Victor took care of here until he can find the cure. But he needs money for the medicines by working at Gothcorp.

_Let him know that you know best,  
'Cause after all you do know best,  
Try to slip past his defense,  
Without granting innocence._

_Lay down a list of what is wrong,  
The things you've told him all along,  
And pray to God he hears you,  
And I pray to God he hears you._

That was the time remembered that his life was doing down hill. But he was going to find the cure. Every night, he will pray to God that the cure will be found. But Nora's condition had gone worse. And that is where the big moment sparks.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend,_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness,_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night,_  
_Had I known how to save a life._

Now this line hits Victor like a bullet train. He remembered that at night, he carried her to the lab at Gothcorp where it all started. He promised Nora that when the cure is found, he will open the machine and defrost her. '_ When I wake up, I know you'll be here next to me,'_ those words echoes into Victor's ears like a church bell.

_How to save a life._

Suddenly, Victor was snapped back into reality. "That is the most beautiful song I ever heard," smiled Victor. "Thanks, I think," said Lapras. It is five minutes to midnight and still, there is no news for the operation. Victor was worried. "What is taking them so long?"

"Well, operation takes a long time."

Victor and Lapras turned to the right and saw that the voice belonged to Nadilla. "Hey Nadilla! What took you so long?" asked Lapras.

Nadilla sat down next to Victor and Lapras sat on her lap. "Well Lapras, after sending you and Victor to the hospital, I flew back to the hotel to send Fluffy. I was carrying the key to our hotel room since I have to bring it in case."

"And then, what happen?" asked Victor.

"When I saw an open window outside the hotel rooms, that my chance of flying to the party before my parents find out. When I got there, I quickly went to the bathroom to get my dress and meet mom and dad."

Lapras cocks his head. "So did mom and dad asked where did you go?"

Nadilla laughs. "Oh yeah. I told them that I was exploring the whole building like an adventure. And they buy that!"

"And what happen to Boyle?"

"Now Boyle, was arrested when I was about to go home with mom and dad. We saw the police car outside of the building. Anyways back at the hotel room, I watch a program on TV and I wait until my parents are asleep and that's when I took the key to our room and flew out of the open window and here I am," said Nadilla who was out of breath.

"Well, I'm glad Boyle's gone," chirped Lapras.

Suddenly, the doors from the operating room opens with Dr. Combs coming out. Victor, Nadilla and Lapras looked at him with hope in their eyes. Lapras saw a small smile on Dr. Comb's face.

"Mr Fries, operation was a success!"

* * *

**Alright, Nora lives! Will Victor see her in the next chapter?**

**Stay tune:)**

**P.S. The song is by Fray: How To Save A Life. ( a beautiful piece)**


End file.
